Insights of the Dark Horse
by dsceptor27
Summary: Even the meekest are able to turn to darkness. What became of Phoenix after his disbarment? The downward spiral to his life, eventually being reborn as someone else. A person like those he had thrown in jail time and time again: A killer. Better yet, an assassin. An experimental story. Contains spoilers for all AA games
1. Wright of Passage

I didn't even think this would happen. I didn't even think this would even become an option.

 _Well... it did._

Fate likes to dance her horrible little fingers around our lives and throw us into circumstances where not even the mightiest can be prepared for her taunt. She has taken me, of course. She has chosen me. Oh this, I have no doubt.

She's about to throw me into the throes of another man's mercy. I wonder still... is this better? Was this better than my past life? My past life... as defense attorney. Was it just her sick and devious way molding me into a person who once defended those who were innocent? To this day, I wonder; bluffing and finding contradictions. Were they innocent? Did they really commit the act? Or did I just merely pass the curse onto another? Accused of a crime that was known to be the second born of the original unpardonable sin.

 _...Murder..._

She was never silent for a long time. Offering me whispers and hushes of her power. The time chief passed. When I met Maya. The times my childhood best friend, Edgeworth, was accused of murder. The times where Maya was in danger. The moment I met someone who was resurrected from a sleep like death. The day I befriended Kristoph. The moment when that forgery came into play. _On that fateful day..._

However, one of those circumstances, gave me quite the opportunity. When mentioned at first, of course I denied it as quick as a flash. Not even bothering for a second thought or even imagining of ever bringing the opportunity back. But… from everything that has happened, and the betrayals I feel in my heart, deep down, buried in the depths and abysses of my subconsciousness, manage to give rise to this idea once more. A rare pearl in an oyster? Or just a simple broken half shell of a clam found on the beach that I managed to stumble upon on a measly walk into my own mind?

She was breaking me. Crumbling my faith on people and showing me the true and ever staining darkness within their hearts. That darkness…

 _Or…_

Was she making me stronger? Harder? More durable and resilient to the emotions of others and perhaps myself? To protect me?

 _Empathy._

Something that is practically shunned from society, and taken advantage of from those who are unwittingly giving it away with open arms like I did, despite the hypocritical muckrakers who callout and embrace it publicly on social media or meaningless public speeches, while in the hidden background they kick dirt in the eyes of the needy.

She almost ripped the flesh of my eyelids right off my face, trying her hardest to scream at me and warn me time and time again to be warned. But I didn't listen to her. When the people who bestowed my… precious item… are the same ones who took it away...

 _...My attorney badge..._

They took it away. I used to love that badge. That pendant that was on my blue lapel. Proudly shining and illuminating the profession I once was. Everyone knew that shiny golden pendant. Every witness, prosecutor, detective, and even my own client. I would show it to them. Heck! I even polished it, every week.

A symbol of justice! The symbol of a warrior who fought to throw those who refused to give up their life of crime into the hands of justice or simply prison? Or to believe in my client and erase the shadows of doubt that everyone: prosecutor, judge, and spectators bestowed upon them.

 _That was then. This… This is now..._

This opportunity… I mentioned. Has come to my attention. From the man that I look at now. I met him several years ago… Correction… I never actually met him, until now at least. Maybe I did, but was oblivious to it at some point in time. He took someone special away from me. He called her an item. At the time, she meant something more than just a simple inanimate object incapable of conscious. She was Maya. A spirit medium in training. This cold man, in which I refer to as 'man' lightly, gave me a chance to see fit that I, too, may become something like him. Like I said… I brushed it off. My main concern for Maya was at the top of all my priorities. Her safety was the sanctity of my sanity and consciousness.

Several years and sob stories later, I meet him. Crazy right? Me… The forging attorney himself. Went to talk to a cold hearted well trained and stealthy assassin, Shelly De Killer. Then again, society wouldn't see us all that different. The only difference may be our tactics on the way others may see us fit in sending off lives; either by murder or behind bars.

It was, despite odds, quite easy at first, accidental in all honesty. After his incident with the president's assassination of Zheng Fa, he stood low for quite some time. He did not display any signs of reluctance, despite our last debriefing pointing fingers at him. A client requesting a meeting with no victim afterwards. Just a nice chat. A gentleman no doubt.

In the worst of my times, I met the man I didn't think would ever meet. Yet there he was talking to me.


	2. Separation

It's been almost what...? Almost a _year_ now...? At least, I believe so….

Time seems so out of context, so out of mind, that it breezes by. My feeble investigations of the forgery take up most of it, especially now that I no longer have my "right to practice." That blue garnish I call a suit sits all the way in the back of the closet. It's collecting dust now, probably going to gain several more layers by the time I get to use it again... If I ever use it again… Most likely I won't. But what bothers me besides the horribly gray layer that will now occupy the sunken shoulders of that empty suit, is that small indentation on the left lapel. The tiny crater is about the size of a quarter... the very small hole where that golden badge used to be. Its there. And it's empty. There's no pride in wearing the azure suit anymore. It is just a horrible reminder of where I am. Not at the pace this investigation is going. Even to Edgeworth, during my practice, I was considered a person of the general public. The forgery made everyone, including myself, look down at the "criminal" defense lawyer known as Phoenix Wright. Criminal Affairs actually seemed to fall for the garbage. The only one that seems logical out of all of them that I am not a forger is Meekins. Hopefully, I stand corrected. _Psh…_

Quite the turnabout… _Hmmm?_

I used to be Phoenix Wright. The defense attorney who somehow made every case I have taken flip upside down. Where my client had guilt written upon them before handcuffs were even restraint on their wrists. Now… I would understand the bluffs… I would actually prefer it now… Just like Trucy… with what I can pull out of a hat, or my ass, so to speak, I can somehow make the case take a complete turn. But that's what I am now right? A trick to the eyes of others. A complete turnabout from lawyer to… pianist and shady 'for fun' poker shark. I am more than sure people would say, 'what's the difference?' One is sketchier than the other, while the other is termed 'legal'. At least I fit the plate now. Greyish worn down hoodie, practically faded, along with a plain white tee underneath. No, you're not going to see it… Black slack sweatpants, which I am surprised I still have for special occasions. Might as well wear them to my leisure… I don't see myself invited to anywhere special in the later future, especially with my incredible credibility. Simple sandals, I walk around in. Don't worry… I don't wear socks in them… I guess you can say I have this hobo chic going on here. I haven't shaven either, no point. Seems fitting. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Now I know what you're going to say, 'what about that beanie up top your head?' No. This article of clothing is not part of the getup. Nah, this is something special. My daughter made it for me. Oh, I know that you know her already. I'll go more in depth with her later. So… keep that in mind, won't you? This cyan blue hat; homemade, pink letters stitched in that say 'PaPa', I can even say that it was crafted quite well for an eight year old, I can see very few amateur mistakes just inside the linings, but those are on the inside. No one is going to see those mistakes. No, you're not allowed to touch it. It's going to stay right where it is… This getup doesn't exactly appeal to the general audience; however, I can't exactly afford dry cleaning at that moment. How did I get that way in the first place… let's review, shall we.

...The audacity of people… especially those of "authority". The Legal League of Attorneys… in all honesty sounds like a ridiculous child's alliteration of a secret club… A group of experienced lawyers and supposed experts in law that are capable of stripping years and years of studying and hard work. Literally blood, sweat and tears over my clients' lives. For all the things I have been through, I am more than sure that in those three years, all I have done as a defense attorney, those so called 'experts' haven't even done a fraction of all together. Seriously… they sit back. And just like that, with a snap of a finger.

 _ ***snap***_

Apparently my credibility may go all the way back to my first case where I ate some synthetic hair from a murderer. They decided to run a review over some of my previous cases. Can you believe it? Those buffoons stooped that low…

… Oh wait! I forgot… He might not be! Maybe the League of Little Lice will scamper around and find out I started forgery since the beginning and that Mr. Sawhit-but-didn't-do-it! is actually innocent!

 _...Strange…_

At the time my client decides to drop all responsibilities on reluctant me, my career flies out as fast as he did from the courtroom. With the flick of a finger, the flash of wand, and the wave of a magic cape, as quick as any magic trick….

 _...Gone…_

The hand is faster than the eyes. Zak Gramarye, the case, and my credibility. Vanished. Extinguished… Three years. It may not seem much to the normal eye. Yet, you haven't seen my adventure. Ever since Chief died, it was just rookie me and her sister, Maya Fey… At least, I don't have any negative say on her… I know she didn't commit any murder. You know, Maya, right? A spirit medium in training at the time. She's no longer with me. Right now, she's probably on a frozen block of ice, under a frigid waterfall, training to become the next official master. At least… her outcome came out way better than mine. She deserves it. I don't know what happened in my case though. Like I said… I'm investigating… on my own. I don't have Maya. Edgeworth… he's somewhere else right now. I heard he was at some international investigation. Interpol, was it? He has his priorities. I don't even know if the news went to him. And in all honesty, I prefer it not to. He can cling onto the idea of old me, Phoenix Wright, attorney at law.

I'm not exactly looking for sympathy. I don't need their pity. I just need a little help. A little support to help me with this investigation. I'm afraid to even ask Edgeworth. I don't want my tarnished reputation to rub on him too. Why is one of the top prosecuting attorneys of Los Angeles willing to help a fraud. A con. A sham.

 _...A joke…_

 _I should talk to Moe the Clown. Maybe he can make some sick jokes._

It's best to keep away from everyone. They have happy lives. They have places to be, family to be with, responsibilities that don't involve me. And I am willing to let them be.

Where is Fate taking me? So far, the only good outcome that she has thrown at me was Trucy. But I have to thank her anyway. She is one cruel mistress, but… at least, she gave me Trucy.

 _Correction._

She presented me with Trucy. A lone eight year old. No home. No parents. No living relatives. Nothing to call her own, except the clothes on her back and the puppet she holds underneath that cape of hers. Fate is quiet, but I noticed something. She presented me this little girl. And I had the power to choose what to do with her life. Sure enough. My client has abandoned his daughter, left her alone. I simply could have left her at the courthouse. She wasn't my burden. She wasn't my responsibility. She wasn't my blood. Trucy was partially responsible for handing me the evidence that was supposedly forged. I was just her father's lawyer, nothing more. She would have been put into the care of an orphanage, put into foster care until her father decided it was too cruel for her daughter and come back, but I knew, that wasn't going to happen, not with the label 'murder' on his head.

 _ **Or…**_

I could take care of the child. Take it under these broken wings. Despite what had just happened, I do not have to judge her. No one can. What could I possibly be thinking, right? I was just disbarred. I have no job. Child protective services could use the case that just ensued as well as my current financial stability and simply say "no". But, I'm not so sure. I wanted to keep her. Maybe this was Fate wanted to show me. I was alone now. I had nothing to work for. I had nothing to gain now that my law career was over. There no goal in my life. Until now that is…

 _Yes… Yes!_ _**That's it...!**_

Perhaps my cruel mistress threw out everything. My whole life as I had known it, that was but a giant bluff… Perhaps there were smidgens of truths here and there… but she threw out all the lies. All the deceit to bring something anew. I could choose what I want to do here on out. I could choose this girl's future. Though, my biggest desire is to get my law licence back. Yet, I could actually see something better out of this. I could choose. There's this weird sensation I feel on my fingers. I can almost feel the rocketing impulses from my brain to my fingers. _Hehe… Yeah…_

 _I know this feeling..._

I can feel my posture change, my feet stamped to the ground, my bodied contorted to the side, arm extended, index finger pointing right towards this little girl in this dark world. This world has left me, isolated and exiled. But this time… My arm relaxes, my hand falls, my fingers splay out towards this little girl. Her soft complexion, that big smile, that hat that is obviously too big for her head and those giant soft blue eyes. Her gloved nimble tiny fingers contact my larger ones. They're warm and gentle. Full of so much life.

 _...Life..._

 _ **Trucy Gramarye…**_

 _You Live..._


End file.
